taofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Agent (series 4)
The fourth series of British science fiction YouTube series Time Agent will be broadcast in 2019. Jaime Carroll will continue his role as Agent Mortis, alongside new actors Daniel Sherratt as Keith "Nidge" Cookson, Charlie Holliday as Jennifer Jones, and Andy Fowler as Gabriel Messinger. The series takes place 18 months after Series 3 and the Giant Flower Alien massacre which, consequentially, concluded with Dartchester now having time cracks all over the city, meaning that anything can come through. Agent Mortis has to create a new team to continue saving the world from the alien menace.Time Agent | Series Four Teaser [Featured after Series Three credits - YouTube] The series was cancelled prior to broadcast, but was later announced to be returning in 2019. Production Crew Carroll stated that he began work on Series 4, impromptu, approximately six months before "Judgement Day" was released, and he named it his "Top Secret Project", not wanting anyone to find out whether Series 4 was in production or not.Live Show Jon Gransden is due to return for work on the Visual Effects of Series 4.@Anermay Twitter status He is also to continue his role as producer,[https://twitter.com/JaimeCarroll/status/220303643478474752 @JaimeCarroll Twitter status Time Agent production update 1] and is to direct the fifth episode of the series. Billy Treacy, executive producer of Series Three, has decided to work behind the scenes on Series 4, rather than act.@BillyTreacy93 Twitter status He is also writing an episode, as well as assisting Carroll with some, editing the series, continuing his role as executive producer, and co-directing the fourth episode of the series. It has been confirmed that James Crook directed the second episode of Series 4.@JaimeCarroll Twitter status Filming for the second episode is now complete.@JaimeCaroll Twitter status Writers The writers for Series 4 are Jaime Carroll (episodes 1, 2, 3, 6), Billy Treacy (episode 4, co-writing episodes 1, 6), Akbar Sikder (episode 5)@JaimeCarroll Twitter status and Britty Lea (co-writing episode 3). The addition of Sikder and Lea marks the first series that Carroll and Treacy have allowed other writers to write episodes of Time Agent. In the first, second, and third series, and the Specials, only Treacy and Carroll wrote episodes. Music David Boskett is composing the music for this series.@Anermay Twitter status There will reportedly be a track titled Revocate Animos in the fourth series of Time Agent,@Boskett_38 Twitter picture along with many other tracks.@Boskett_38 Twitter status It has been confirmed that one of the episodes is to contain 1960's soul music.@JaimeCarroll Twitter status Promotions Trailers A trailer was released at the conclusion of "Judgement Day". It featured Jaime Carroll as Agent Mortis, and Daniel Sherratt and Charlie Holliday as their new characters (although unnamed at the time). A teaser trailer was also uploaded to YouTube on 21 May 2012, however it is currently unlisted. The only way to find the trailer is by finding a hidden link on the official Time Agent website. The trailer depicted Agent Mortis sitting down, supposedly about to interview Keith Cookson.Due to the secret hidden nature of this trailer, the Wiki will not include it in the 'References' section unless Well Billt Productions confirms that they want it so. The first main trailer was released on 18 December 2012, and depicted of various scenes throughout the series, and confirming the return of Allan Rafferty and Jacob Kay as brothers Robin and Jackson Turner, respectively. Episodes Synopsis Agent Mortis has been tasked with building a brand new team out of the ashes to protect Dartchester City from unpredictable and volatile time splinters threatening the lives of innocent civilians, as well as combat the latest alien and villainous threats. List of episodes Series Four will consist of six episodes, following the tradition of the first, second and third series'.@BillyTreacy93 Twitter status Filming of the second episode is now complete. Main Cast Time Agents *'Agent Mortis' (Jaime Carroll)Wall Photos - Time Agent - Facebook *'Keith "Nidge" Cookson '(Daniel Sherratt)@BillyTreacy93 Twitter status *'Jennifer Jones '(Charlie Holliday)@BillyTreacy93 Twitter status *'Gabriel Messinger' (Andy Fowler) Others *'Robin Turner' (Allan Rafferty) *'Jackson Turner' (Jacob Kay) *'Stan the Hologram' (Jack Weeks)Series Four - Time Agent *'Mayor Charles Bishop'Cast wanted for popular Youtube series - Manchester - StarNow.co.uk (Stephen Prescott)Facebook status by Stephen Prescott - Facebook *'Lady Judy Bishop' (TBA) *'Mr. Shephard' (TBA) Villains *'The Venators'@JaimeCarroll Twitter status (TBA) *'TBA' (Ollie Silcock)@JaimeCarroll Twitter status *'TBA' (Donal Borg-Neal) *'TBA' (Grant Battersby) *'TBA' (Andrew Marsden) *'TBA' (Robert Lee)Time Agent Series 4 Trailer A - YouTube@JaimeCarroll Twitter picture References